thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Dylan Strome
| birth_place = Mississauga, Ontario, Canada | ntl_team = | draft_team = Arizona Coyotes | draft = 3rd overall | draft_year = 2015 | career_start = TBD | career_end = }} Dylan Strome (born Dylan William Strome on March 7, 1997) is a Canadian ice hockey center who currently plays for the Chicago Blackhawks of the National Hockey League (NHL). Ahead of the 2015 NHL Entry Draft, Strome was considered a top prospect, and was selected third overall by the Arizona Coyotes. Playing Career Dylan started to gain attention as a minor midget hockey player with the Toronto Marlboros of the Greater Toronto Hockey League (GTHL) where he was named the league's Player of the Year for the 2012–13 season. Strome was drafted second overall by the Ontario Hockey League (OHL)'s Erie Otters in the 2013 OHL Priority Selection and has played with the Otters since the 2013–14 OHL season. On March 25, 2015, Strome won the 2015 OHL scoring title, narrowly beating-out fellow 2015 NHL Entry Draft prospect Mitch Marner; Erie teammate and eventual first draft pick Connor McDavid finished third. Along with winning the scoring title, Strome set the Otters team record for most points in a single season, narrowly edging former linemate Connor Brown. On May 22, 2017, in the Memorial Cup round robin, Strome scored a tournament single-game record seven points (four goals and three assists), leading the Otters to a 12–5 win over the Saint John Sea Dogs. Arizona Coyotes Strome was drafted third overall by the Arizona Coyotes in the 2015 NHL Entry Draft. On July 6, 2015, he signed a three-year, entry-level contract with Arizona. In his NHL debut, on October 18, 2016, Strome collected his first NHL point. However, on November 20, 2016, it was announced that Strome would be sent back to the Erie Otters of the OHL. During the 2017–18 season, Strome made the Coyotes' final roster out of training camp. On October 9, 2017, it was announced that Strome was being sent down to the Coyotes' American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Tucson Roadrunners, going pointless in two games. However, he was recalled on November 26 after recording a seven-game point streak with the Roadrunners. He scored his first NHL goal on December 2 in a 5–0 win over the New Jersey Devils. Despite this early success, on December 19, 2017, Strome was demoted to the AHL after Arizona's acquisition of Josh Archibald from the Pittsburgh Penguins. On January 4, 2018, Strome was selected for the 2018 AHL All-Star Classic Game. He was recalled to the NHL on March 20, 2018, where he played, and scored, in a game against the Buffalo Sabres on March 21, 2018. On April 4, it was announced that Strome was voted in by coaches, media and players to play on the AHL All-Rookie Team. On April 8, 2018, after the Coyotes failed to make the 2018 Stanley Cup playoffs, he was sent down to the AHL to help the Roadrunners in their Calder Cup playoff run. Chicago Blackhawks Dylan started the 2018–19 season on the Coyotes' NHL roster. After playing in 20 games, on November 25, 2018, he was traded to the Chicago Blackhawks (along with Brendan Perlini) in exchange for Nick Schmaltz. Dylan was placed on a line with Alex DeBrincat and Perlini and played on the team's power play unit. On February 11, 2019, Dylan was named the Third Star of the Week after scoring two goals and five assists in three games to help the Blackhawks win seven games in a row. He finished the season with 17 goals and 34 assists for the Blackhawks. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International International Play }} When he was 16 years old, Strome competed as a member of Canada Ontario at the 2014 World U-17 Hockey Challenge, where he was recognized for his outstanding performance when he was named to the tournament's All-Star Team. Strome went on to play for Canada at the 2014 Ivan Hlinka Memorial Tournament, winning a gold medal. At the 2016 IIHF World Junior Championships held in Helsinki, Strome and Mitch Marner each scored four goals and two assists in five games to lead the Canadian team in scoring. Canada reached the quarter-finals, but they were eliminated by Finland. Strome returned to the 2017 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships held in Toronto and Montreal, where he captained Canada to a silver medal finish. On April 29, 2019, Strome was named to the Team Canada roster for the 2019 IIHF World Championship. He helped Canada progress through to the playoff rounds before losing the final to Finland to finish with the Silver Medal on May 26, 2019. Strome finished the tournament posting 1 goal and 5 points in 10 games. Accolades Personal Life Dylan is the younger brother of New York Islanders forward Ryan Strome and the older brother of Hamilton Bulldogs player Matthew Strome. Category:1997 births Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Erie Otters players Category:Toronto Marlboros players Category:Phoenix Coyotes draft picks Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Canadian ice hockey centres Category:Chicago Blackhawks players